


【ME】A Rose For Eduardo

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 1、主要角色死亡！！！2、我写我乐意。3、脑洞来源：威廉·福克纳《献给艾米丽的一朵玫瑰花》





	【ME】A Rose For Eduardo

**Author's Note:**

> 1、主要角色死亡！！！  
2、我写我乐意。  
3、脑洞来源：威廉·福克纳《献给艾米丽的一朵玫瑰花》

正文

爱德华多•萨维林去世了。

像他这样的人，本应当活到一百岁；在弥留之际躺在雕花的精美床榻上，周围环绕着自己的三个儿子和五个孙子，嗫嚅着嘴唇交代完自己留下的庞大遗产的去处，在临终的幻觉中用五秒钟时间走马观花地回顾完自己的一生，悠长地吐出身在人世的最后一口气，最终在对现世的不甘和对来世的期冀中彻底闭上眼睛。

但他死去的竟如此平静。三十六岁的时候，他在一次深海潜水中失去了自己尚还算得上年轻的生命。

也许是海底世界的奇诡瑰丽诱惑了他；也许只是氧气瓶的意外脱钩。总之，当爱德华多的潜水教练意识到自己的客户并没有在上潜的时候跟上自己时，一切已经迟了。

他被湿淋淋地从海里打捞上来。守候多时的媒体一拥而上，用长枪短炮记录下了他在世界上最后的容颜。人们在社交媒体上唏嘘着评论，爱德华多就像个沉睡的美人鱼——他苍白，英俊，脸上带着湿润的、宛如泪水的水珠。

王尔德说“死去的人死而不去”，人性中天生的死者崇拜以及对英年早逝的名人的好奇与惋惜，让爱德华多一时之间成为了网络和现实中的热门话题。他漂亮的容貌、煊赫的家世、庞大的资产，这些原本被低调隐藏的东西都被挖掘出来，供人在茶余饭后津津乐道。

*

而提到爱德华多•萨维林，马克•扎克伯格就成了一个绕不开的话题。他们两个就像在超市货架上被捆绑销售的牙膏和牙刷；看到其中一个的时候，人们总是不可避免地想到另一个。他们不是一体同胞的兄弟，却在舆论和八卦中有着斩不断的渊源。

但是相比爱德华多，马克•扎克伯格的经历更加让人感到遗憾——这位年轻的天才已经失踪五年有余，三年前，他的名字被从“下落不明人员”的名单上移除下来，挪放到了“死亡人员”的列表上。

相比爱德华多的意外去世，马克的失踪则带了更多阴谋论的色彩。全球的各大媒体都发出了详实的报道，无数专家学者发表了研究和评论，论证马克会生还的可能性。ISIS这个与埃及女神同名的臭名昭著的组织也不忘跳出来，在这趟浑水里掺上一脚。各式各样的言论就像是乡间小路上汽车行驶后飞扬起来的尘土，它们轻飘飘地到处回荡着。

然而过去了足足半年，警方在查找马克下落的行动中依然一无所获。人们的热情很快就被新的热点吸引了：橄榄球星娶了世界超模，已婚歌手劈腿小三，十年前的经典电影续集上映，美国总统再开竞选。这些新闻挤占了Facebook创始人兼CEO失踪的旧闻，关于马克行踪的调查成了报纸上泛黄的版面，过气地缩在狭小的角落里，被喜新厌旧的民众们遗忘了。

他的脸书账号没有注销；自我介绍那一栏仍然写着“让世界更亲近”。但事实上，他已经不再更新的状态，都在明晃晃地昭示着他与世界的日渐疏远。他静默着的主页，就像是疏于打理的、荒废的花园。一点点慢慢减少的上亿关注者，无声地诉说着他作为一个传奇人物过去的辉煌和现在的凋落。

关于马克•扎克伯格的失踪，流传着上万个版本的传言。有人说他像史蒂夫•乔布斯那样，前往一个与世隔绝的原始环境静心清修了；但是这个传言很快就随着时间的推移而不攻自破。人们等待着脸书的掌舵者在某一个清晨风尘仆仆地突然回归，但是这一副带着戏剧化光环的一幕始终没有出现。

至于那些恐怖组织的言论，人们也始终半信半疑。极端穆斯林们确实与各大门户网站的关系水火不容，也多次放话要做掉马克和他的难兄难弟——推特的杰克•道西。他们在马克的官方失踪消息宣布后大言不惭地承认了自己的罪行，一时之间人心惶惶，然而他们却始终拿不出什么值得炫耀的证据：FBI介入调查了这起全民关注的案件，得出结论是马克不可能离开美国的国土。ISIS还没有能力派遣飞机来到美国的领空，光明正大绑走身家百亿的年轻富翁。

马克•扎克伯格到底去了那里，成为那几年的热门话题。无数专访、报道和纪录片应运而生，只要是个与马克有过关系的角色，都能趁机在各大网站和电视台露个脸，深情追忆一番自己与马克在过去曾有过的交集：有的是真心实意，而更多的则是胡编乱造。有人说自己曾经住在马克大学宿舍的对门，在深夜两点看到过对面透出来熬夜奋战的灯光；有的说自己是中学时期被马克暗恋过的拉拉队长，声情并茂地朗读马克曾写给她的情书。

一开始，Facebook还会为自己的创造者发声，联合马克的家人，辟谣一些看上去就无比荒谬的言论；但是这股尘土纷扬了一年多，官方渐渐放弃了参与这场民众的狂欢。

又过了一年以后，在各方势力明争暗夺的角逐之下，两年没有出现的马克被迫“死亡”了。他的股份被分割成好几块，被几个野心勃勃的董事分吞蚕食。Facebook也迎来了新的CEO，取代了马克曾经的位置——事实证明，唯一不可阻挡的是时间。它像一把利刃，无声地切开了坚硬和柔软的一切，恒定地向前推进着，没有任何东西能够使它的行进出现丝毫颠簸，就连像马克•扎克伯格这样的天才与创造者，也无力摆脱它的枷锁。

而在与马克有关的舆论漩涡中，有四个人的名字是怎么都不会被忘却的——肖恩•帕克，马克王座的奠基，他功不可没；克里斯•休斯，世界上最有权为马克执笔写一本传记的人；还有达斯汀•莫斯科维茨，硅谷从不缺少像马克这样的天才，但并不是每一个“马克”都能幸运地得到一个达斯汀。

他们三个人是马克人际关系网络上三道不会变的坐标，三颗不会移动的恒定点。马克与他们的关系很亲密，正如世人们知道的那样，他们是已然光芒万丈的马克的密友。

所以相比而言，第四个人的存在就暗淡得多了：爱德华多，马克在大学时期的挚友，一个只在马克的人生中出现过三年，然后就彻底和他分道扬镳的存在。他与马克的分歧、决裂和争吵曾经轰轰烈烈，但那早就是已经让人提不起兴趣的陈年旧事。在十几年前与马克结束那场令人瞩目的官司后，他和马克再没有过交集。正如有些新闻媒体评价过他的那样：爱德华多的人生，只是一条无意中与马克交缠过一段时间的直线。

在马克失踪以前，已经很少会有人将爱德华多与马克相提并论了。官司之后，爱德华多回到了自己在美国的故乡迈阿密，一边与父亲经营在巴西的进出口贸易，一边与大哥合伙开设了一家投资公司。他仍握有不少的Facebook股份，但是从来不在这个网站登陆，也从来不会在股东大会上出现。对于马克而言，爱德华多是那个股东会议上空荡荡的椅子；对于爱德华多而言，马克是他不愿意回答的“可不可以换一个问题”。

在马克失踪后，有好事者盯上了爱德华多。媒体们堵住爱德华多位于迈阿密居所的大门，要求这位至今还挂着“Facebook联合创始人”名号的投资人给出一些见解。

那天在下着瓢泼大雨；记者们把要出门的爱德华多围得水泄不通，好像一群闻到了血肉气味的蚊蝇。

爱德华多本来打着伞，但是教养良好的他在看到自己伞上流下来的水柱打在记者们的脑袋上后，礼貌地收起了伞。

“正如大家所知道的那样。”他柔和地说道，声音也有些哑。在大雨中的爱德华多立刻被淋得湿透，他垂下睫毛，上面挂着晶莹的水珠，“我与马克已经有九年的时间没有见过面了；我与马克曾有过真挚的友谊，我为他的失踪感到深深的遗憾，他永远是我们当中最富天才、最具创造力的变革者。”

这是他第一次、也是最后一次对马克的失踪发表看法。在之后，他闭门谢客了。仍有记者想要上门询问关于马克的事情，被爱德华多雇佣的保镖拒之门外：他们给出的说法是，爱德华多因为那一次采访时的淋雨生病了。

在那之后，马克的生存状态被官方从“失踪”改成了“死亡”。Facebook经历了一系列的股权与人事的变动，人们的目光从爱德华多这里转移，开始关注起了Facebook新上任的CEO的手腕。克里斯•休斯出版了一本用来悼念马克的回忆录，他有几处描写马克与爱德华多当年如何相处的段落，引得读者们浮想联翩；一些批评家们跳出来，指责克里斯的笔法掺杂了太多个人主观的感情色彩，毫不公正客观；至于回忆录中那些马克与爱德华多似乎若有若无的情愫，更是被他们嗤之以鼻，攻击克里斯是由于自身的性向而把男性之间的友谊变了味。

但是爱德华多三十多岁仍旧未婚，这又引燃了公众们八卦的火焰。

他们是否真的曾有过超越友情以上的暧昧情感？在波士顿的夜色中，他们是否曾有过那么一瞬间，看着对方的眼睛欲语还休？

什么样的朋友会在凌晨两点还翻阅你的网络博客，穿越校园而来，为你在窗玻璃上写下一串公式？什么样的朋友会在2004年的时候，就自掏腰包为你拿出一万多美金，投资一个无法预知前景的构想？

流言没有了照妖镜，因此越传越离谱。推特上关于“马克与爱德华多到底是不是gay”的问题各自都有一半的支持者，常常掐得你死我活。

可是爱德华多的拒绝回应，让这场网络狂欢慢慢偃旗息鼓。紧接着又有美艳的巴西模特跳出来，声称自己与马克曾有过一段时间稳定的床伴关系；于是，“马克是直男”好像就此盖棺定论了。

*

如果说马克失踪的新闻是两颗行星相撞那样大的爆炸消息，那爱德华多的意外去世就是原子弹试验升腾起的蘑菇云——威力不可谓不小，然而也就仅此而已了。爱德华多聪明、英俊、也称得上天才，但他没有得到像马克那样突出的成就，那样凌驾于世俗之上的头脑，也因此，他的去世没有引起像马克那样的轩然大波。

遵照爱德华多前几年立下的遗嘱，他将会被埋葬在自己家前院的玫瑰花丛里。爱德华多喜欢玫瑰；这也是他近几年被人熟知的爱好。

因为爱德华多是意外溺亡而不是自然死亡，迈阿密的警察惯例要到爱德华多的家中巡察一番，例行公事地开出一张他并非死于谋杀的证明。

早在马克失踪以前，爱德华多就已经搬出了萨维林家那栋可以与唐顿庄园取景地相媲美的大宅，独自在外面居住。他买下了一栋更加现代化的简洁风格的别墅，与父母家的距离也不算很远。对于一个富翁而言，这所房子好像小了一些；但是对于一个独居的单身男性，它又绰绰有余。

迈阿密的长夏永不凋落，这里一年四季都是夏天。爱德华多的房子打理地十分精致，前院没有草坪，取而代之的是怒放的、释放热烈生命力的法兰西玫瑰，鲜艳的红色铺满了整个庭院，它们在微风中轻轻摇曳，像是失意的情人为爱情落下的叹息。

警犬一直在对着屋门台阶下那一丛开得最茂盛的玫瑰花吠叫，这引起了警察们的注意。富翁们私下藏毒的新闻屡见不鲜，因此他们想到，爱德华多可能也是个秘而不宣的瘾君子；他们找来挖土的铁铲和锹具，那些娇滴滴的红艳玫瑰被连根拔去，美丽的尸体被抛弃在一边。

从湿润的泥土下，渐渐显露出这片玫瑰如此茂盛的秘密。这个真相是如此令人惊骇，以至于一个年轻的警官忍不住摘下了自己头上的帽子，在胸前画了个十字。

没有人怀疑，那就是马克•扎克伯格——他沉睡在爱德华多家中的玫瑰花下，就像神话故事中被阿芙罗狄忒钟爱的阿多尼斯倒在情人的怀中，在自己的身体上长出爱情的花朵。

这一瞬间，一切流言蜚语好像都得到了解释；可是这场故事中的两个主角，谁都不能起身为此做一个解答了。事到如今，长眠比爱情更加持久，甚至战胜了对爱恋的嘲弄——爱德华多对马克的背叛做出了报复，他让这个男人，成为了献给自己的玫瑰花。

FIN.


End file.
